


Steps to Recover from Grief

by Vickygreen



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickygreen/pseuds/Vickygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick poem written for a class. Point of few of Lori during the first scene with her and Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps to Recover from Grief

The gold necklace with his wedding ring  
came off as easily  
as the button of my dusty jeans 

Words needn’t be exchanged  
the fumbling familiar  
from the day before  
and the day before that

Hands clutched dirt  
and the chain of gold that wouldn’t break  
even when pressure increased  
as Shane’s thrusts became more   
possessive

Eyes closed tight  
mouth open in a moan  
the name at the tip of my tongue  
with a gasp  
was pulled back to my heart  
aches surfaced  
and pushed back down  
with another groan

When the act was complete  
our clothes arranged  
his ring against my heart  
where it felt cold  
resting on my flushed skin  
like the man I don’t want  
to forget


End file.
